The Unexpected Call
by CaleeZV
Summary: What happens when they're called at 2 in the morning?


**_This is my first story in english, so, be patient with me, haha. _**Hope you'll like it!

If you were in a quiet city, where you can be only who you are, without be judged by anyone, be followed by anyone and live like a normal person, in a perfect weather and with the opportunity to be there with the person that you love the most, what would you do?

Vanessa Hudgens _knew _what to do. What she _wanted_ to do at this moment. She wanted to have dinner with her boyfriend, to celebrate the end of his new movie's filming. She wanted to make it a special night. She wanted to be with him, only _him._

She wanted to hear his voice, to feel his strong hands, his unforgetable touch, she wanted him.

Vanessa knew that she wasn't the best cook in the world, just in breakfast she was good. Her best_ 'made by me'_ food was pancake and, of course, Waffles. At last, she wouldn't be Vanessa Hudgens without her very famous waffles. She laughed, while trying to find something inside their wardrobe.

Their first idea was living in a hotel. But, after some days, they both felt the need to have something to call Home. Then, they decided to rent an apartment, even knowing that this idea of them being really, really together wasn't accepted by their parents.

She was looking for his secret notebook, in his secret drawer. It was a special notebook, where his mother wrote all the family's receipt. It's hard to believe, but it was him who was the house's cook. And Vanessa, with no doubt, liked that.

Obviously, she loved to came and do_ something_ to burn the pie, or burn whatever he was doing.

Finally, She found the recipe of his favorite food. It was called The Fantastic Efron Family's Pie.

Vanessa decided. It would be the menu for their night.

Some hours later, after 5 tentatives, she finally put the pie inside the oven. Went to a long shower and was waiting him.

She was putting something on the table when she heard the noise of his keys.

-Babe? – Asked Vanessa, going to his direction.

-Hey Nessa. – He smiled and kissed her. – I finished. – He smiled even more.

-Congratulations, congratulations! I'm so proud of you! I'm sure this is the best movie ever! –

-You know that the best movie was that special one that brought you to me, right?

-Wow, what did you do to talk like a romantic guy, huh? – She laughed a little bit, taking him to their dining room.

-It's me who needs to ask! What did YOU do to prepare a special dinner? I have to forgive you for what?

-Nothing, silly boy. Now, let's have dinner. I wanna see if you'll approve or not.

She was already nervous to see him eating for the first time. But she knew that her boyfriend was an actor, and laughed when she saw his face, in a expression like: I-ate-and-I-didn't-like.

- I know it's good! Tell me, is it good?

- Yes, Hudgens! I think you shoud marry someone. [here in brazil, this expression 'marry someone' means that you made something really, really good] – He laughed, then stopped. Vanessa stared at him with a surprised look. That phrase, I mean, that word, marriage, wasn't a good word in that relashionship. – I'm sorry. – He smiled, asking for a kiss. She kissed him.

- I don't want this marriage talk between us again, Zac. Let's try to forget what you said, ok? – She kissed him again.

In the day that she decided to talk about it, few months ago, was their worst day ever. After the talk, Vanessa didn't even talk to Zac for more than a week. Then, they promised to never talk about it again, before the right time.

- Tell me! How was the _gran finale_?

- Ah, babe. Do you really think that I'll tell you? You'll have to wait, watch, and find out.– She beated him quickly.

- Oh no! You act like I wasn't the one rehearsing with you everyday! I bet that I know that scenes better than your co-star.

- You know that you do, babe.

- This isn't a good think, hollywood actor... talking this way about your co-stars! – They laughed together.

They are the best pair ever. Why not the perfect couple? Yes, they are. He was the luckiest guy in this world to have found someone like her, just like she was the luckiest person to have met him. They were each other bases, supporters, lovers. They are everything for each other.

They are the best dancers, the best actors. But there's a side of them that the rest of the world is trying to see, but only they know. A magic side that Only they feel. Them, and the walls around them.

At the end of the dinner, after whisper a million times that was the best dinner ever, Zac had an idea.

- I think you worked _hard_ to make this dinner, babe. – He said seriously.

- But you liked it. You smiled, then, I'm happy.

- You made me emotional. – He joked. – But I think I need to recompense you.

- What? Recompense me? How? – She was innocent until his next words.

- I think I should _work hard _ too. – She felt herself blushing, even after four years together.

- Can you explain me why the hell I'm dating you, Efron? You're ridiculous! – She laughed and he kept serious.

- Oh, and you're gonna tell me that you don't love this ridiculous right here? – At that moment, he was already putting his chair next to hers and kissing her neck gently. – And you don't think this is fair? You worked hard, I'll work hard. We're a compatible couple in every way!

- I got what your way mean, Efron…- Her voice was already lower than the normal.

- And I'm hearing yours. – He laughed, covering her lips with his own, carrying her on his arms to they bedroom, without stop the kisses and touches.

_**02:00a.m, Vancouver, Canada . **_

Sleep embraced by your boyfriend, who's the perfection on person, with his muscles, his deep blue eyes and who take you to your room whispering millions times how much he loves you is something that anyone would say no to.

And Vanessa Hudgens, of course, said yes. She groaned of laziness when she heard the ringtone of the phone, right next to the man next to her. She heard his groan too, and felt his arms around her waist. It was common, he always liked to sleep hugging her. She was always protected. Some day, she asked him why he always slept like that, and he answered that he's afraid to lost her.

Vanessa was surprised. Sometimes, an idiot[in a good way] can be romantic!

She tried to move, with no answer. He was embracing her more and more. He put his face on her neck, making her fell their bodies closer.

But the phone wasn't stopping.

- Zac... Zac, babe...

- Sleep, Nessa...

- It can be important, Zac!

- They'll call my cellphone.

And the phone stopped, but only for some seconds.

- Zac...

- Ok, ok. – He separated their bodies and answered the phone. Vanessa was scared. If you're calling someone in pratically midnight, it's important. – Hello? – Whoever it was, heard Zac's almost-scream.

- Zac?

- Shit, Evan! Why the hell you're calling us at this time in the morning? – Vanessa breathed in relief.

- Zac, I love you too, but I want to talk to Vanessa.

- Go to hell, Evan! – He said giving Vanessa the phone.

- Hi?

- Wow, at least one person in this house is in a good mood! – He laughed. – YOU GOT THE CHANCE TO DO THE AUDITION!

- What audition, Evan? – She was totally woke up, but Zac was almost closing his eyes.

- To the new Spielberg's movie, Vanessa! That one that I talked to you about!

- OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! – She screamed. – Zac!!!! I got and audition to the new Steven Spielberg's movie!!!

Honey, if you talk about audition, Zac wakes at the same time. He's interested in all kinds of work. [i]All kinds.[/i] And when you talk about an awsome director, it's like he drank some energetics.

- In THREE hours? But Evan! How can I get ready at this time? And my baggage?

- Vanessa, you don't have any clothes here? You can come back tomorrow!

- Ok, Evan. Thanks. Do you meet me at LAX?

- Yes, I'll be there to pick you up.

- I know, I know. Good night.

- Good night for you and your bored man.

- He's saying thank you. Bye!

Then, she started to jump on the bed, like a crazy person. Until she was pulled down, to somebody's arms.

- Do you have to go?

- Yeah. But I'll be back tomorrow, and If I can, even today! No, don't make this expression of lost dog.

- You'll let me alone.

- Oh, my poor lost dog. Wake up, and help me with my baggage.

- But you'll just spend ONE day in L.A, Nessa! Don't you have any clothes at home? I think there are some in my house...

- No, No, No! Let's go, NOW!

- Yes, Ma am.

-

-

-You're leaving me alone. This isn't right. – He said seriously, while driving to the airport.

- Zac! You know that If I could, I would spend all day long with you. And how many times did you do it to me?

- But I never traveled like this, Nessa! I'll have a heart attack when I really wake up this morning and don't find you there. I can die, you know?

- Oh, no, babe! – She laughed at him. – No you have a reason to forgive me!

- This isn't fair. – He stopped the car. – I love you, huh? – She smiled, touching his face with her two hands and kissing him. – I'll be here in some hours, my drama babe. I'll miss you.

- I love you too. But I won't miss you at all. – She asked him to come back home and sleep. Then, he left.

After the check-in Vanessa was in the passenger's line, which wasn't that big. She heard her cellphone ring.

- I'll miss you too. – It was all that she heard, before the tu tu tu.

She smiled and knew that after one morning call, Zac wasn't waiting a second call, but it would be make in the very next day, hopefully, with very good news.

**_The End._**


End file.
